True Love
by march.april.mae
Summary: Rusty and Ashleigh's first time one shot. It's like a really light smut, sorta.


**AN: So after cleaning out files in my computer I found this story and decided to finish it. Rusty and Ashleigh's first time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or its character. All rights go to ABC Family.**

It was a typical Saturday night, as Ashleigh was at Rusty's apartment helping him study for next week's finals. They had been dating for half a year now, and they had never been happier. Eating a late dinner of Chinese take-out and drinking a beer, they were now going over his notes in astronomy. Ashleigh asked Rusty questions, while he answered with no hesitations. After a while, Ashleigh looked up at Rusty and gave him _the look._ He didn't know if it was a buzz from the beer or not, but he decided to play along.

"Are you ok, Ash?" Rusty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot… and a little bothered." She replied, biting her bottom lip seductively.

Rusty couldn't help but grin. He wanted her in that way before they even started dating, but they both decided to not have a sexual relationship too soon. They didn't want to let a good thing go before it even got started. But it looks like things were about to change. Rusty got up from his spot on the floor and sat next to Ashleigh, who threw the test answers aside. "Kiss me." She commanded, and Rusty did as he was told.

Ashleigh moaned, when Rusty parted her lips with his tongue. Rusty was a nerd, there was no doubt about him being awkward but ask any of his past girlfriends, he was a heck of a kisser. He gently nibbled her bottom lip, before planting soft kisses along her neck. Ashleigh squealed in surprised as he sucked the small patch of skin above her collar bone. Rusty stopped, and looked at her. "Did I find your turn on spot?"

She nodded her head. "One of the three, can you find the other two?"

Rusty chuckled. He's always loved a challenge, and Ashleigh would be a fun one. "Does that mean you want to take it to the next level?" Rusty asked, hoping she would say yes.

She once again pressed her lips to his, kissing him like her life depended on it. Taking that as yes, Rusty jumped off the couch and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Ash." He said, dragging her down the hall into his bedroom.

Once they got there Rusty turned on the pole lamp that stood next to his bed. Ashleigh looked around the semi-junky room. There were clothes everywhere; including some of hers she left over. There had been many of times where their make out sessions gotten really intense and clothes came off. But tonight was different. They will go all the way this time, with no regrets.

Rusty cleared whatever caused an obstruction on his bed and pulled back the covers. He then gathered all the candles he could find, and lit them. He was no virgin, but somehow with Ashleigh he felt like as if he were again. Rusty was nervous, and he didn't want to bomb his first time with Ashleigh. After he was sure that things were good, he turned to Ashleigh. "Are you sure you want to do this Ash?"

Ashleigh sighed and walked over to him before kissing him softly. "I want you to make love to me." She then grabbed Rusty's hands and led him over to the bed. Rusty sat down as Ashleigh's hands went to work on his plaid button down. When she got to the last button, she pulled it from his body. She then ran her hands down his chest and stomach until she reached Rusty's belt buckle.

She bit her lip as she undid the belt and zipper, excited and nervous. No longer was this Little Baby Cartwright, Casey's little geeky annoying brother. This was her boyfriend, her safe haven, and the guy who treated her better than anybody.

She then slipped her black mini dress over her head and Rusty found himself speechless. She was so breathtakingly gorgeous in a black lace bra and panty set. He pulled off his jeans and felt his heart thump against his chest as Ashleigh straddled his lap. "So this is it?" He said, looking her in the eyes. "If we do this there's no taking it back."

Ashleigh nodded her head, as Rusty turned them over so that he was now on top of her. He kissed her and she moaned lightly as she felt him stiffen against her. Rusty kissed the same spot above her collarbone, and she shuttered against him.

"Now, where are those other two spots?" Rust teasingly asked, as he nuzzled her neck.

Ashleigh giggled, and replied "You're cold."

"Is it right here" he said kissing the unexposed part of skin that wasn't in the bra. He then reached behind her clumsily trying to unlatch the hooks of her bra. It was cute that he was having a hard time, so Ashleigh undid the hooks herself.

Rusty chuckled embarrassedly and turned red. "I've never taken off someone's brassiere before."

"Um Russ?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Never say that word again honey." She warned.

"Sorry." He grinned as he pulled the thin lace from her body. Rusty then took a hard bud in his mouth making Ashleigh gasp. He looked up and saw the hungry need she had in those huge brown eyes. "So, I'm guessing that's spot two." He smirked, before doing the same to the other.

Ashleigh writhed under Rusty, rubbing herself against him indicating that she wanted… no needed more of him. And she needed it now. "Rusty… please." She begged.

Rusty leaned up to kiss her mouth before wittingly replying, "Impatient aren't we."

Ashleigh grinned, before freeing Rusty of his boxers. "You know me so well, love."

Rusty reached on his end table for a condom and tore it open before Ashleigh stopped him. "I want to put it on." She said taking it from his hands, and sliding it on his length. Rusty then slid her panties from her legs.

"Rusty, be gentle. It's been a while." Ashleigh whispered.

Rusty smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Always with you sweetheart." He slowly pushed inside her entrance. They both moaned at the unison of their bodies and Rusty found his rhythm. Ashleigh wrapped her legs around his torso, and her arms around his back pulling him closer. Matching him thrust for thrust.

Rusty looked into Ashleigh eyes and he saw something that he didn't with Jen K., Jordan, or Dana. Love, real love. He would never hurt her and she would never hurt him. Calvin called it, when he said that Rusty was Ash's soul mate all along. And his best friend was right. She was his forever…

He quickened his pace, the feeling of climaxing taking over. Judging by Ashleigh contractions, she was getting close too. He groaned and his body tensed up as he released himself. He collapsed on Ashleigh who gently rubbed the back of his curly hair. He buried his face in her long, soft hair. There was a combined smell of sweat and sweet pea invading his nostrils. After their bodies calmed down, Rusty climbed off of her and pulled her into his arms.

Ashleigh sighed heavily into the room, basking in the afterglow. She had been with guys before, but no one ever took the time to actually hold her like Rusty. She was in a deep euphoria that she didn't want to leave from. Just as she was about to close her eyes, Rusty kissed her forehead.

"I love you Ashleigh Howard."

"I love you too, Rusty Cartwright."


End file.
